stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Harrison
Harrison is the first villager in Stampy's Lovely World. He was originally a zombie villager, but was cured at the Caring Cat Clinic and is now a Blacksmith villager. He loves doors (as all Minecraft villagers do) and currently resides at Harrison Hill. He is the manager of the toy shop on the high street. He also is the second zombie villager, but the first to be cured. His favorite thing is eyebrows, and he gets books about them every Christmas from Santa. Appearances Harrison (Episode) Prior to this episode, Stampy and Lee had been working on a zombie lab in which to turn zombie villagers back into regular villagers (by splashing one with weakness then feeding it a golden apple). The first zombie villager they found was in Googlies' Goods (in the Pick-a-Pet Pet Shop). They managed to trap him in the hospital and give him the cure (but he escaped whilst they were playing the Medicine Mania mini game). In this episode, however, Stampy and his friends (Lee, Long Shot and Choo Choo) were able to successfully find and cure another zombie villager In the hospital. Stampy named him Harrison. Dings and Dongs Stampy is on his way to the Funland and decides to visit Harrison (who has taken over management of the toy shop). When Stampy doesn't have enough emeralds to pay for a pair of diamond boots, Harrison gets angry and chases Stampy out of the shop! It is also mentioned that he is a regular customer at the milk bar. Surprise The previous two episodes have shown Stampy building a house and underground hangout for Harrison. Now he and Lee (with Choo Choo and Daisy) plan to throw a surprise party to welcome him to his new home. They add a rickety staircase around the hill as a finishing touch and build a huge mine cart track to the high street to bring Harrison to his new home. Harrison refuses to get into the minecart and tries to hide in the Pick-A-Pet Pet Shop! Stampy manages to get him into the mine cart by using a fishing rod and blocking the entrance to the shop (after an offer of going to a door museum doesn't persuade Harrison to come). When Harrison arrives at the house, his mine cart rolls back down the hill. Fortunately it manages to make it's way back up to the top. Harrison is coaxed down the secret entrance to Harrison's Hangout and the party begins with Chirp playing in the background. Harrison shows he loves his new home by nodding his head and kicking the dogs around! Treasure Chest Stampy briefly visits Harrison at his home for the first time. He finds him contentedly sitting in the corner of his hangout and plays Chirp for him. Harrison gets up to dance and Stampy leaves to go to the Fun Land. Hose The Rose Stampy briefly mentions Harrison after he sees a Zombie Villager near the hospital. Superior Interior After Stampy and Netty finished the Furniture Shop, they went to Harrison Hill to visit him and greet hello. He reported the good news to him that he will meet Harriet so they will know each other. He also did this with Harriet, Henry, and Hilda. Banging Boats Harrison was found snooping around Stampy's Doghouse while Stampy dropped off Barnaby. It is presumed that he was there to keep an eye on the dogs while Stampy worked on the Banging Boats Mini-game along with William Beaver. Trivia *In Episode 204, Stampy decides to make a house for Harrison as a surprise on a hill. Stampy calls this Harrison Hill. * In Episode 205, Stampy and the other helpers make a minecart track from the PAP Pet Shop to Harrison Hill just to take Harrison faster. * Before Stampy made Harrison's Hangout, Harrison used to live in Stampy's Shops. * The reason Harrison was the only villager in Stampy's Lovely World is because Stampy made his world before they were created. But when Harriet was born, there are two villagers in his Lovely World. * Harriet and Harrison are partners and live on Harrison Hill. * In the gallery, Harrison is a farmer villager(he's really a blacksmith). * Had the original Zombie Villager not disappeared or escaped Harrison wouldn't have been Stampy's first villager. Gallery Category:Mobs Category:Villagers Category:Stampys friends Category:Pets Category:Stampy Category:Inhabitants Category:A to Z Category:Random pick to die Category:Possibly deceased Category:Episodes where the Poop Monster doesn't appear Category:USA Fans Category:Aawaserseasa Category:Zombies